Secrets Revealed
by Sailor Donut
Summary: This is my first Sailor Moon Fanfiction, so please don't hurt me! It's about Serena and Darien's innermost thoughts and feelings as they learn each others' identities and discover that they are falling in love.


**Secrets Revealed**   
  
Author's Note: This story follows the actions of Darien and Serena in the episode, "A Crystal Clear Destiny." It gives a closer look at how their relationship began and presents my theories on what exactly went through their minds that fateful day, as well as what I think happened in that elevator when we weren't looking... be afraid! Be VERY afraid! Haha! Just kidding. If you've seen this episode, some of this is going to sound pretty familiar, and some of it not at all! Enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. As far as I know, it's property of Naoko Takeuchi, Toei Animation Co., Ltd. Japan, and DiC. If that isn't right, then I am way beyond confused. Also, this episode is the idea of whoever wrote it, but the little added goodies are property of me, Lisa! ;-) Yay!   
  
Darien stumbled across the threshold and slammed the door behind him. Now, safe in the privacy of his own apartment, he leaned back against the door and grabbed his bleeding shoulder, wincing in pain. "I can't believe I was so stupid!" Darien growled, slamming his fist into the door behind him. "Falling for that fake Sailor Moon! Almost got the Scouts toasted, too. Why was I so blind?! If it hadn't been for Sailor Venus, I would have just handed the Rainbow Crystals to the Negaverse."   
  
He closed his eyes as the awful memories raced through his head. Malachite and Zoicite cackling as Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Mercury were being destroyed. And the whole time, Tuxedo Mask stood in the shadows, grasping his wounded shoulder and having no idea what to do next. If it weren't for Sailor Venus...   
  
"And now they all hate me," Darien finished grimly. _They hate me. I'm such a failure..._   
  
He hobbled over to his couch and sank into it, not noticing the dripping bloodstain that his shoulder had left on the door. It hurt so bad! _I can't believe that I was dumb enough to fall for Zoicite's stupid tricks! Almost destroyed everything that I've worked for. Almost... almost killed Sailor Moon, the one girl I've worked so hard to protect._   
  
_Sailor Moon..._ Who was she, anyway, this mysterious super-heroine that Tuxedo Mask was so drawn to? Darien sighed and closed his eyes. _Never mind that. All I want to do now is fall asleep and make this pain in my shoulder go away._   
  
No such luck. Within seconds, a terrible image materialized on the screen. A feminine voice chuckled wickedly. "Nice place you have here, Darien."   
  
Darien reluctantly opened his eyes. Sure enough, he saw Zoicite's face grinning back at him. "How did you find me?" he asked.   
  
"Oh, come now, Darien, didn't I already tell you that the Negaverse sees everything? You didn't think you could hide from us forever, did you, Tuxedo Mask?"   
  
Darien sighed again and furrowed his eyebrows in exasperation. _Why does she have to bother me right now?_ he thought. _I just want to go to bed._ "What do you want, Zoicite?"   
  
"You know what I want. The Rainbow Crystals. I have a proposition for you, Darien. A duel, just the two of us– the winner takes all of the Rainbow Crystals," Zoicite giggled. "That is, unless you're scared to fight me without your little Sailor pals."   
  
"I'm not afraid of you, or anyone from your world!" Darien snapped. "You name the time and the place, and I'll be there!"   
  
Zoicite smiled and twirled a strand of her hair. "Good. Be at the Starlight Tower at five o'clock sharp. And come alone."   
  
"Got it. The Starlight Tower at five. I'll be there," Darien said.   
  
"Excellent," Zoicite smirked. "Oh, and Darien– maybe you should see a doctor about that shoulder. You don't look so good. Must be painful." With that, the Negaverse General disappeared.   
  
Darien struggled to his feet and went out onto the balcony overlooking the city. The sun was just rising, creating beautiful patterns of light that danced across the buildings. Darien smiled softly. The sunrise was always so beautiful... Then he frowned suddenly as a thought struck him. "This could be the last sunrise I'll ever see," he whispered to himself. "A fight to the finish... am I even sure I want those stupid crystals? I mean, what if the dream is just nothing but that– a dream?" The prospect was not appealing. Zoicite was powerful, and Tuxedo Mask had never faced her without the aid of the Sailor Scouts. Now he was wounded; would he be strong enough to defeat her and her destructive forces? If he wasn't, then it could be all over for Sailor Moon. _Sailor Moon. I've never told you how I feel about you. You think I'm just some selfish jerk, only in it for myself and the Rainbow Crystals. I've as much as told you that. But that's not the real reason I protect you..._   
  
Darien flinched as the pain overtook him once more. He gasped and grabbed his shoulder, hoping to numb the pain. "Enjoy today, old boy," he whispered. "It could be the last time you see this landscape."   


~*~

"Oh, please, please, Miss H!" Serena begged her teacher. "Let me finish my detention tomorrow! I'm WAY late, even for me!"   
  
"Oh, all right," Miss Haruna sighed. "But this is the LAST time I let you off the hook like this."   
  
"Oh, THANK YOU!" Serena exclaimed. "You won't regret it! I promise I'll do all my homework for the next week," she shouted, racing out of the room.   
  
"I find that extremely hard to believe!" Miss Haruna called after the fleeing teenager. Serena was already dashing down a flight of steps, out the door of the Crossroads High School, and into the bustling street, heading at high speed towards the Cherry Hill Shinto Temple that Sailor Mars' grandfather operated. She glanced at her watch. It read 4:45. She was supposed to be at a Sailor Scout meeting fifteen minutes ago! This one was going to be really important, too, for last night they had met Sailor Venus, the fifth and final member of the Sailor Scouts, and this was going to be her first meeting.   
  
"Oh, that Raye is going to be SO self righteous!" Serena muttered, remembering what Sailor Mars had said to her the previous evening. _'If you're even one minute late, you're meat loaf!!!'_ Serena dodged a group of people and picked up running again. Up in front of her, she saw a hunched figure in a green jacket. She stopped in her tracks.   
  
"Hey, that looks like Darien," Serena thought out loud. She grinned wickedly. Serena and Darien were not exactly the best of friends; they were more like sparring partners. And she had the most wicked cool gag to play on that Minus-Zero Creep! She glanced at her watch, which now blinked 4:48 at her. _Oh, well,_ Serena thought. _I'm already late, anyway. Might as well have a little fun with Darien first!_   
  
She crept up on her unsuspecting victim, barely noticing that he was walking extremely slowly and all hunched over. "Hey, you've got a bee on your back!" Serena shouted. She laughed and slapped him on the back as hard as she possibly could.   
  
"Aaaahh!!!" Darien shrieked, jumping forward and grabbing his shoulder in pain.   
  
Serena giggled. "He-he, it's gone now!"   
  
Darien merely smiled at her. "Thank you," he said. "I hate bees." Then, remembering who he was talking to, he added, "Appreciate it, Meatball Head."   
  
Serena frowned, although this insult had not been unexpected whatsoever. "Don't call me that!" she snapped, sticking her tongue out at him.   
  
Darien gave her a funny look. _Serena... this might be the last time I ever see her._ He thought back to a conversation that he'd had with his best friend Andrew a long time ago.   
  
_'Darien, why are you always so mean to that girl?' Andrew asked, watching as Serena disappeared out the door of the video arcade, tears streaming down her face.   
  
'I'm not trying to be mean to her,' Darien answered, now feeling pretty bad about the insults he had just hurled at her. 'It's just that whenever she's around me, I get this weird feeling inside me. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. I can't explain it.'_   
  
He still couldn't explain it, but he was getting that feeling inside him now, magnified tenfold every time he thought of never seeing her again. He bit his lip. _Be nice,_ he instructed himself. _Make her happy for once._   
  
"I'm sorry I call you 'Meatball Head.' I promise that I won't do it anymore," Darien said softly. Serena's jaw dropped, and she stood spluttering unintelligibly for a few seconds, which caused the smile on Darien's face to grow even bigger. "Hey, I've got to get going," he said reluctantly. "See you around, Serena." _I hope._ With that, Darien limped away, still clutching his aching shoulder. That slap had hurt so bad! _Still, Serena only did it to help me. A bee sting probably would have hurt even worse._   
  
Serena spluttered a few seconds more. "I can't believe it!" she gasped. "Darien was actually nice to me!" She watched as he walked off slowly, clutching his shoulder. Suddenly, Serena felt very bad about hitting him like that. _He actually believed there was a bee, too. I'm such a scud._ She wistfully glanced down at her hand and gasped at what she saw. "What's this?" she said, staring at the red stain on her palm. "It looks like... blood!" She looked back up at Darien, disappearing down the street. "He's hurt! Must be pretty bad. He's not himself."   
  
Serena bit her lip. _Oh, why did I do that?_ she thought. _I'd better make sure that he's okay._   


~*~

Darien stood in the shadows of a back alley and stared out at the bustling city before him. Everyone was so peaceful and content. No one knew of what sort of danger Darien would be walking into soon; probably no one cared. Not that it mattered, for Darien was still trying to get Meatball Head out of his mind. _Why am I thinking about her so much all of a sudden?_ Darien thought. _I should be concentrating on the battle ahead. I know I can defeat Zoicite, and then I'll have the Rainbow Crystals and finally know who I really am... and I will finally set my princess free._ But the contented thought was almost instantly replaced by a vision of Serena bouncing into the video arcade to see her longtime crush, Andrew. For some inexplicable reason, he always felt slightly jealous that the pig-tailed ditz was showering all her affection on his friend... maybe that's why he treated her so poorly...   
  
_What's the matter with me?_ Darien thought, clenching his fist. _Why can't I get Serena out of my head?_ He stared at the sun, getting increasingly low in the sky. Maybe I've had it all wrong since the start. _Why am I so obsessed with my past? It's over and done with. What should matter is the present. I have friends and people who love me. I shouldn't spend all my time chasing after a dream princess. But, still..._   
  
_'Help me, Tuxedo Mask! Help me be free again...'_ the alluring voice of the dream princess called to him.   
  
"I've got to find her," Darien decided. "Even at the cost of my own life." The pain flared up in his left shoulder all over again, and he winced in pain. "Maybe I should see a doctor," he reasoned. "I'm going to need all of my strength when I battle Zoicite."   
  
A small, pale hand reached out of the shadows and came to rest on Darien's back. "Hey," a female voice began. Darien jumped, startled. It couldn't be Zoicite, not here, not now! Reflexively, he whirled around with a karate chop.   
  
"Eeeek!" the shrill voice shrieked. "Cool your jets!"   
  
Darien started. It was Serena. "Why are you following me?" he demanded.   
  
"Cause you're bleeding," Serena said drily. "And I doubt you got that in karate class, am I right?"   
  
Darien eyed her suspiciously. "Why do you even care?"   
  
The question took Serena aback. _Wait a minute– why **do** I care?_ she thought. "Um, uh, because you're Raye's friend," Serena stuttered lamely, but that didn't feel right.   
  
"Oh," Darien said. _Why are you feeling so disappointed, Dare?_ he asked himself. _It's a perfectly legitimate response on her part. Raye's her friend, too._ "Well, it's not serious, so don't worry about it." He turned tail and walked off. That funny feeling was back again, but he didn't have time to deal with it– it was almost 5:00!   
  
"As if!" Serena shouted after him. "I got a C+ in First Aid, you know! I can tell!" Her head was spinning. _Why do I care so much about Darien, anyway? Why am I following him instead of going to my Scout meeting?_ "That guy's up to something. I, um, I'm going to follow him just to see what he's up to," she said out loud, making excuses to herself about her feelings and not buying one word of them.   


~*~

Darien glanced at his watch. 4:59. _There's the Starlight Tower up ahead,_ he thought, pushing Serena from his thoughts for the moment. _It will all go down pretty soon._   
  
_There's Darien,_ Serena thought, breaking into a run to catch up with him. _Why is he going to the Starlight Tower?_   
  
Up atop the Starlight Tower, Zoicite watched Tuxedo Mask's approach. "Right on time," she said. "Now, to bring him to me."   
  
A red bubble of pure energy appeared around Darien. "What the–?" he gasped. It must be Zoicite.   
  
"Darien, what's going on?" a familiar, now meek and timid sounding, voice asked from behind him. _Oh no,_ he thought, _please tell me it's not..._   
  
Darien turned and saw Serena standing behind him and looking very, very frightened. "Serena!" he gasped. "You've got to get out of here!"   
  
"I wish I could," she said back. She tried hard, but her feet just wouldn't move. Before she could overcome her fright, the energy bubble rose from the ground and began soaring towards the tower.   
  
"Oh, drat," Zoicite cursed. "I caught that little girl that was following him, too. Oh well. She can be easily disposed of," she reasoned. Zoicite extended her hand and a magic beam shot out. "Zoy!" she called, commanding the magic to knock the girl unconscious. _There,_ Zoicite thought. _She'll go sleepy-bye and this will all seem like a bad dream to her._   
  
"Darien, I'm scared," Serena cried, shaking like a leaf. He took her by the shoulders to support her.   
  
"It's okay, Serena," he began, when something crashed into the bubble. He collapsed onto his knees. "Serena?" She was knocked completely cold by the blow. Darien sighed, and pushed a stray wisp of hair from her face. "You always find a way to get yourself into trouble, don't you, Meatball Brain?" He smiled. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."   


~*~

The bubble alighted on a floor in the middle of the Starlight Tower, and released Darien and Serena from its hold. "Did you enjoy your ride?" Zoicite asked cheerfully.   
  
"Zoicite, no matter what, you have to let the girl go," Darien said point blank.   
  
"Don't worry, Darien. We're not interested in her. Now, let's get to business." Zoicite extended her hand and five multicolored gemstones materialized in her gloved hand. "I'll show you all five of our Rainbow Crystals." She set them down in the middle of the floor. "Now, you show me yours." She backed away to her section of the floor.   
  
"All right," Darien said. _It's now or never time. I just wish that Serena wasn't here. I don't want anything bad to happen to her..._ He placed his crystals next to Zoicite's, and returned to his position near where Serena lay crumpled.   
  
Zoicite erupted into hysterical laughter. "What's so funny?" Darien demanded.   
  
"Humans! You never learn! You're such innocents!" Zoicite cackled. Suddenly, her boyfriend and fellow Negaverse General, Malachite, appeared and gathered the crystals into his hand.   
  
"You double-crossed me!!!" Darien shouted. "What's he doing here???"   
  
"Someone's got to hold the Rainbow Crystals while the two of you are battling," Malachite said innocently.   
  
"Are you backing out on me?" Darien asked.   
  
"Of course not," Zoicite said. "I've been looking forward to this duel for a long time."   
  
"Just don't get carried away," Malachite warned. "Remember our orders."   
  
"I will," Zoicite acknowledged.   
  
"And what were those?" Darien inquired furiously, pulling one of Tuxedo Mask's razor sharp roses from his jacket pocket and hurling it at the two Nega-creeps in a fit of rage. Malachite dodged it, but Zoicite wasn't quick enough, and the rose sliced her cheek.   
  
"Ahh!" Zoicite wailed. "My face!!"   
  
Darien was livid. _I can't believe it! I fell for another one of Zoicite's plots. Now I've sacrificed the Imperium Silver Crystal to the Negaverse, signed my own death sentence, and worst of all–_ he glanced at the unconscious form behind him– _worst of all, I've destroyed Serena's life, too. There's no way she'll get out of this one. If Zoicite deceived me about this duel, then she lied about not hurting Serena, too. They'll kill her... and it is all my fault._   
  
"I want those Crystals back here NOW!" Darien shouted. "This was supposed to be a fair fight, winner take all, remember?"   
  
The dim voices in the back of Serena's head grew louder and louder until they exploded, jarring her awake. She groggily opened her eyes, trying to remember what had just happened. The world before her was a blurry sea of color. She blinked, and her vision cleared, revealing Darien standing a few feet in front of her, his blood-stained back facing her, arguing with an all-too-familiar villainess.   
  
"That's Zoicite," Serena whispered. "Why is Darien arguing with her?" She sat upright. "Could it be that the Negaverse brought him here because of me?" The thought caused tears to spring to her eyes. _Darien and I have never been too fond of each other, but I don't want him to die! Oh, I wish that I hadn't been following him; then Zoicite might not have found him..._   
  
"You're going to pay for hurting my face," Zoicite snapped. She rose into the air and disappeared in her trademark cyclone of crystalline shards. "If you still want the Rainbow Crystals, then meet me on the roof. If you're not there in two minutes, then I'll assume that you're no longer interested," Zoicite's disembodied voice proclaimed. "Well, Darien, I hope that you and your little friend are fast runners!" As she said that, the ceiling filled with razor sharp icicles that began toppling down onto the twosome.   
  
"Get out of the way!" Darien shouted, shoving Serena from the path of a falling icicle. He yanked her to her feet and began dragging her across the room. Within seconds, Darien and Serena were running for their lives.   
  
_Zoicite was talking to Darien,_ Serena thought as she ran. A smaller icy knife hit Darien in the back and he clasped his wounded shoulder and gasped, but never slowed. _It was as if she didn't even recognize me! This is all WAY weird. I thought for sure that she was after me!_   
  
As they ran, the floor behind Serena started to give way and collapse. "Somebody get me out of here!" she moaned in despair, picking up speed.   
  
"The elevator!" Darien exclaimed, and guided Serena in the direction of the lift. She frantically began pushing the 'up' button. "Come on, come on!"   
  
"Aren't you supposed to take the stairs in an emergency?" Serena demanded.   
  
"What stairs?" Darien retorted. The elevator doors flew open and he pushed her in, saying, "Quick! Get on!"   
  
The doors swished shut behind them and Serena let out a deep breath. "Oh, thank goodness that's over," she sighed.   
  
"It's not over yet," Darien said. As they stood trapped, the elevator doors disappeared, and the elevator itself began transforming. Before their eyes, the walls turned green and sprouted what appeared to be veins.   
  
"Ugh," Serena muttered. All that remained of the original elevator was the clear glass wall overlooking the city. Darien glanced at his trembling compatriot.   
  
"Don't worry, Serena," he said. "I won't let anything bad happen to you."   
  
"Oh, well thanks ever so much," Serena sighed. "I feel a heck of a lot better now."   
  
"I'm sorry," Darien apologized.   
  
"For what?"   
  
"For getting you into this mess."   
  
"Darien, you didn't get me into any mess that I might not have gotten into myself," Serena chided. "The important thing is to try and find a way to get out of here as soon as this moving monstrosity stops."   
  
Darien nodded and leaned against the glass wall, staring out at the city and the sun sinking into the ocean beyond the harbor. So beautiful...   
  
Serena stood next to him, but her thoughts were not so calm. She stared out at her home town, longing to break free of her glass prison. _Great, so here I am stuck in an elevator with THAT,_ she thought, glancing at Darien. _What is up with that guy, anyway? Talking back to Zoicite like that. What does she want with him, anyway? Sure, he is cute–_ she blushed– _but what a horrid personality. Besides, Zoicite has Malachite. Anyway, I heard him say something about the Rainbow Crystals. What on earth could Darien want from them? Come to think of it, how does he even know about them? Hmm... seems like everybody wants those things._   
  
She directed her gaze at Darien. He had his hand resting on the glass, and his eyes were fixed on the setting sun. _Geez, he's so melodramatic looking,_ Serena thought. A funny feeling swelled inside of her, twisting and turning her stomach. Suddenly, Serena wanted out of that elevator that very second, and to be as far away from Darien as her feet could take her.   
  
"Argh! This elevator ride is taking so long! It's like slow torture," Serena groaned. Darien turned and smiled at her. His blue eyes met hers and a wisp of black hair fell on his forehead. Serena got even redder and turned away from him. _Make conversation with him! It will make the time go quicker and you'll be out of this joint._   
  
"Darien, why do you want the Rainbow Crystals?" she blurted before she could stop herself. She bit her tongue. "Oh, sorry, I guess that's pretty nosy of me," she added.   
  
Darien looked away. *Just tell her. Get it off your chest. It can't hurt anything, and you'll feel better once she knows. "I want to find out who I am," he whispered.   
  
"What?" Serena gasped. She couldn't believe that he was actually responding to her rude question!   
  
"I was orphaned in a terrible car crash when I was really young, I have no memories about my past. I mean, I'm not even sure my real name is Darien. I lived at an orphanage until I was old enough to get a job. It never really bothered me that much... until I kept having this recurring dream. There's this beautiful princess waiting for me. She keeps begging me to bring her this Imperium Silver Crystal. I think she can tell me who I really am. The strange part is, even though she's a dream, I feel as though I know this girl." He paused and took a deep breath. "Pretty crazed, huh?" He finally got the nerve to look at Serena. She was staring at him with her mouth wide open. "Anyway, thanks for listening to me, Meatball Head."   
  
Serena set her jaw. "Don't start," she snapped. Darien was taken aback. "You said you weren't going to call me that anymore. Remember that, huh?" Darien looked down and grinned. "You do remember?" Serena demanded.   
  
"Yes, I do. I'm sorry."   
  
Serena smiled at him. All of a sudden, she couldn't stay mad at the guy anymore. "Well, I'm glad you told me," she said softly. "It must be terrible not knowing who you are."   
  
He stood up straight and looked back out at the sunset. "I get clues."   
  
A wave of emotions attacked Serena. The way he was standing there, so tall and proud... he looked just like Tuxedo Mask, her dream hunk... _No way! He looks JUST like him. He can't be Tuxedo Mask!_ She shook her head. _No, I'm just imagining things. Tuxedo Mask is tall, dark, and handsome. He actually cares about my feelings, he..._   
  
Darien grimaced and grabbed his shoulder again. "Darien!" Serena gasped, hurrying to his side.   
  
"No, no, it's okay, I'm fine," he wheezed, doubling over in pain. "My shoulder just flared up on me again."   
  
"Well, no wonder, the way you've been hunched over like that," Serena scolded. "Tensing up your muscles is only going to make it hurt worse." Darien nodded, gritting his teeth. "Now, kneel down and let me take a look," she instructed.   
  
"But, Serena–" Darien protested.   
  
"No buts, Mister. Down." Darien grumbled, but he knelt in front of her. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gently began massaging them. Darien closed his eyes. _Oh, that feels so good... Why is she doing this? After everything I've done to her, why is she treating me so nice?_   
  
"Does that feel any better?" Serena asked, still kneading his shoulders. Darien mutely nodded. Serena continued, "I just wish I had some ointment to put on your wound. I have some creme in my satchel, but I lost it when Zoicite brought us here."   
  
"You carry ointment with you to school?" Darien chuckled.   
  
"Well, yeah," Serena said sheepishly. "As you're usually the first to point out, I have a lot of, um, accidents." Darien grinned and shook his head. "There, how does that feel?" Serena asked, releasing his shoulders.   
  
"That feels a lot better. Thank you so much." Serena maneuvered in front of him and took his hand, helping him to his feet. Once standing, however, he didn't relinquish her hand.   
  
"Darien?"   
  
"Shh," he whispered, placing a finger on her lips. Then he took her other hand into his. "Now, tell me the truth. Why are you being so nice to me?"   
  
Serena blushed and turned her face away. _Get me out of here!_ she thought frantically.   
  
"Come on, Serena," he sighed. "You and I both know that I don't deserve this. You should hate me after the way I've treated you. In fact, you probably think that I hate you because I've been so mean to you."   
  
Serena emitted a small gasp and looked back up at him. "You– you don't hate me, Darien?" she asked timidly.   
  
Before he realized what he was doing, Darien pulled Serena into his arms. "Of course not, Serena," he said. That feeling that he mentioned to Andrew was back, and it was spiraling out of control. _Serena... oh, this is crazy! Why am I doing this to us? Think of your princess. Think of Sailor Moon._ Serena looked into his eyes and smiled slightly. _Never mind._   
  
Serena's heart was racing. _What am I doing? This is Darien. Oh, gosh, why is this happening? Why is he making me feel like this? Darien..._ He leaned closer to her. Serena closed her eyes, and without realizing it, flinched. _Oh, he's going to kiss me. My first real kiss... Darien is going to kiss me..._ To her surprise, he didn't kiss her; she felt his nose brush against her cheek and he gently nuzzled her face. She exhaled and relaxed. _Oh, he's being so sweet. Maybe I was wrong about you, Darien._ She tightened her arms about him. He kissed her on the cheek, then on the forehead.   
  
"Darien..." she mumbled, and then he kissed her on the lips. Behind them, the last rays of golden sunlight sank into the ocean. The thoughts whirled through Serena's head at light speed, but she pushed them all away.   
  
_You've really done it now,_ Darien thought to himself. _You've fallen for Serena, hard. Oh, man, what am I going to do?_ He ran his hand up her back and cradled her head in it. As his thumb slid across her neck, it snagged on a chain of some kind. There was a clatter as what sounded like a necklace hit the elevator floor. Then, an alluring melody drifted up at them.   
  
Darien's eyes flew open and he broke the kiss off. Serena was still clinging to him when he peered down and saw an all-too-familiar golden star locket, playing a music-box type of song. "Serena, where did you get that locket?" he asked quietly.   
  
_Oh, great,_ Serena thought glumly. _It's the locket that Tuxedo Mask gave me. Oh, Tuxedo Mask, I'm sorry._ Still, she was more upset that the stupid locket had ruined her moment with Darien than she was about kissing someone other than her masked man. "Um, it was a gift from someone," she said.   
  
"I see," Darien said distantly. _That's the locket I gave to Sailor Moon! How did Serena get it? And why is it playing for her? I thought that it would only play for Sailor Moon..._   
  
"Here, let me help you," Darien said as Serena bent down and picked up the necklace. He took it from her and clasped it around her throat. Then he stepped back and the two looked at each other.   
  
Suddenly, it grew black all around them. The sky filled with black clouds and the elevator shook as gale winds hit the tower with incredible force. Then the elevator finally shuddered to a halt. They had reached the top of the Starlight Tower.   


~*~

  
  
"Who cares what Beryl wants?" Zoicite said, remembering her queen's demand that Tuxedo Mask be brought to the Negaverse rather than be destroyed. "Tuxedo Mask's fate is in my hands now. Too bad he's going to have a little accident." She extended her hands and a ring of fire exploded from them and disappeared down the shaft, at the bottom of which stood Darien and Serena.   
  
"Darien, look!" Serena screamed. "Fire!" _What are we going to do? Sailor Moon could get us out of this, but then Darien would find out who I really am... oh, there's only one choice. No fun getting toasted._   
  
"You're going down, Zoicite!" Serena shouted. Darien looked at her in surprise. Serena raised her hand and bellowed, "Moon Prism POWER!" As Darien stared on in shock, Serena transformed into the powerful Sailor Moon.   
  
"It's her," he whispered. "Serena is Sailor Moon!" _I can't believe it._ Now he was really confused. Two of his three dream girls were in reality the same person. _What have I done? Oh, what's the matter with me?! Here I am chasing after some wild dream when I've had her all along. I've been so desperate to learn about my past that I couldn't even realize that maybe I really do know who I am... when I'm with you, Serena, I'm complete. Isn't that all that should matter?_   
  
"Darien, get down!" Sailor Moon shouted. She pulled out her Crescent Moon Wand and held it in front of her, creating a forcefield around the two of them that blocked the fire.   
  
"Such a pity," Zoicite said as the smoke cleared. "I'll just tell Beryl it was an accident. She won't mind, what with all seven Rainbow Crystals."   
  
"Not so fast, Zoicite!" Sailor Moon shouted. Darien couldn't take his eyes off her. Timid, mousey little Serena was Sailor Moon! It was incredible. "It takes more than a little fire to stop Sailor Moon, you should know that by now. I've sworn to vanquish the Negaverse, and that means you!"   
  
Zoicite cracked up. "How ironic! It isn't even you I'm after, but your little friend, Tuxedo Mask."   
  
"Tuxedo Mask? Give me a break. He isn't even here," Sailor Moon scoffed.   
  
"Yes I am," Darien said. Time now to let Serena know the truth. "I am Tuxedo Mask."   
  
Sailor Moon froze in her tracks. _No way!_ She turned around. "You are?" she asked.   
  
Darien nodded, and pulled a long stemmed red rose from his jacket. "Uh-huh."   
  
_He is Tuxedo Mask. I don't believe it._ Before her eyes, Darien transformed into the mysterious super-hero, Tuxedo Mask. _This can't be happening. Cranky old Darien, my dream hunk? This is going to take some adjusting to. But then again–_ she closed her eyes, remembering how Darien had been holding her just a few minutes ago– _maybe it's not so bad._   
  
"You'd better get out of here, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Mask said. "This fight no longer concerns you." _Oh, Serena, get out of here! Please, I don't want to see you get hurt like last night._   
  
"Of course it concerns me, are you kidding?" Sailor Moon retorted. _You're not getting out of this one so fast, Darien. I'm not going to stand here and watch you get killed. You don't stand a chance against Zoicite alone, especially with that wounded shoulder. Oh, my darling Tuxedo Mask, you've always protected me; let me protect you, now._ "Together, we can beat her."   
  
"Sailor Moon, this is a battle I must fight alone," Tuxedo Mask said.   
  
His words stung a little. "I know, so you can find your princess," Sailor Moon said, as much as it hurt her.   
  
"Yeah," Tuxedo Mask said, longing to add more. _What are you doing?_ he asked himself. _Serena's the only princess you've ever needed. Don't let your pride get in the way. Tell her how you feel, tell her the reason you want her to leave is because you love her and you want her to be safe._   
  
"Are you still interested in fighting?" Zoicite demanded.   
  
"You know I am," Tuxedo Mask said. "But you have to guarantee a fair fight and Sailor Moon's safety first!"   
  
"Of course," Zoicite snickered. "I wouldn't have it any other way."   
  
Tuxedo Mask nodded and stepped forward. _What am I going to do?_ Serena thought. _I can't let him do this alone, he'll die! How can I help him? Oh, Darien, you and your foolish pride!_   
  
Before she could act, a sharp ice crystal shot past her. "Watch out!" she screamed. Tuxedo Mask started to turn, but it was too late. Zoicite had double-crossed him again. The dagger-like object lodged itself deep into his back. "No!" Sailor Moon shouted as he tumbled backwards. As he hit the ground, his mask and het fell off.   
  
Sailor Moon rushed to his side. "Tuxedo Mask," she cried, placing his head in her lap.   
  
"It's up to you now to rescue the Crystals, Sailor Moon," he whispered, reaching up to touch her face. "And I want you to know that I've always been on your side, and I always will be." His hand dropped to his side.   
  
"Tuxedo Mask, no," Sailor Moon sobbed. Behind her, she heard the other four Sailor Scouts bust in. They had found her, somehow.   
  
"That's Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Venus said.   
  
"Yeah, but I think we're too late," Sailor Mars added.   
  
The battle raged around them, but Serena couldn't hear a sound. "Oh, my dear Darien," she whispered, stroking his forehead. "Please don't go."   
  
"Serena," he groaned. "You're the only princess I ever needed." A tear slid down her face and landed on his cheek.   
  
"Look!" Luna cried. "The Rainbow Crystals!" They had materialized over Serena's head and were now joining together. "The Imperium Silver Crystal!"   
  
"What happens now?" Artemis asked.   
  
"I'm not sure," Luna said. "Maybe the Moon Princess will be revealed." Sure enough, the Crystal rejoined with the Crescent Moon Wand, and floated back down to... Serena!   
  
"It's Sailor Moon!" Sailor Venus exclaimed.   
  
"Serena's the Moon Princess?" Sailor Mercury gasped.   
  
"That's amazing," said Sailor Jupiter.   
  
Before their eyes, Serena's sailor uniform transformed into a flowing white dress, and a crescent moon symbol appeared on her forehead. The Sailor Scouts and the two Guardian Cats erupted into surprised babble. Darien stared, shaking his head in disbelief.   
  
"Enough with your silly chatter," Zoicite snapped. "Let's get this over with!"   
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!" Princess Serena said, pointing her wand at Zoicite. A beam shot out and blasted the Negaverse creep into the wall. Then Serena knelt beside Darien again. "Oh, my dear Tuxedo Mask, I feel you are growing weaker," she wept. "Please do not go. I need you."   
  
"You're finally free, Serena," Darien whispered. "You're free and I remember everything. It's all so clear. I am Prince Darien."   
  
Serena looked into his eyes and knew that it was true. "Yes, Prince Darien. I am remembering now, too. I was the princess of the Moon Kingdom, and you were a prince from Earth. One day we were to marry. I can still picture the last time we were together. I gave you my star locket so that you would always remember me. But we never were to wed, for you left to fight for my kingdom against the Negaverse. It was the last time I ever saw you," she paused, and stroked his cheek. "But you did come back to me, Darien. You set me free." She clasped his hand. "We are free."   
  
Darien closed his eyes and sighed. _Serena really is my princess._ The pain was exploding all over his body. He felt so weak. He was barely holding on. But he and Serena were together at last.   
  
That was all that mattered.   


~*~

  
_So what happens now? Does Tuxedo Mask live or die? Well, that would be giving away the show! And besides, I haven't seen any episodes past this one since Cartoon Network took it off the air. So, find out for yourselves! ;-) _


End file.
